dogecoinfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginners' guide to Dogecoin
When done, this page will have a couple of guides for people new to DogeCoins/cryptocurrency in general Setting up your wallet Before you start considering mining or anything else, you will need a wallet to contain all those hard earned DogeCoins, so you can save up to get to the moon. You will need to download the software (Windows or Mac OS X) from http://dogecoin.com/, it is literally as easy as running the program inside the download, as a wallet will be automatically generated for you. On Windows, unpack the .zip anywhere you want (but preferably, where you've got full permissions, so C:\Users\Username\Dogecoin should be perfectly fine), and run dogecoin-qt.exe. On OS X, move dogecoin-qt.app from the downloaded .zip into your Applications, and run it. In both cases, wait for the network to synchronize - it may take a while, especially the first time. It's a good idea to encrypt your wallet right away - go to Settings -> Encrypt Wallet, and enter your passphrase. You'll need to do so sensitive operations in your wallet, so that they're more secure. However, if you've encrypted your wallet and forgotten the passphrase, all Dogecoins you own won't be usable anymore. Don't forget it. To receive Dogecoins, go under "Much Receive" and create a new address to generate a public key. As the application suggests, it's generally a good idea to create a new public key for each use/vendor, so that you can keep track of how you're receiving Dogecoins. To send Dogecoins, go under "Pls Send" and enter the address you want to send Dogecoins under "Pay To:" and the amount. If you want to save that address for later use, add a Label - it'll stay in your address book ("Very Address"). Note that transaction fees may apply when sending larger Dogecoin amounts. Digging (Mining for DogeCoins) Generally pools that you join will have instructions on how to start mining, but below are some general instructions on how to get started. Windows To ensure best results you'll need to use the right mining software for your hardware. Broadly speaking this is split into two kinds, CPU (cpuminer) and GPU mining (cudaminer-Nvidia or cgminer-AMD). : ''*A note for those with AMD cards- ''the highest version of cg miner currently confirmed to work with Dogecoin is v.3.7.2, which can be found in this index . Download your chosen program and extract the archive to a folder of your choice. Next, create a text file in the same folder as your miner application. Inside put the following commands, replacing the brackets for details obtained from your mining pool account/worker (usually found on the pool's getting started pace. *For cgminer: cgminer.exe --scrypt -o stratum+tcp://: -u -p -I **The optional -I flag allows for varied amounts of GPU RAM to be allocated to cgminer. Setting this value to 9 (recommended) to 11 (for high-end cards) will allow for multitasking on the lower end or highest hashrate before diminishing returns. *For cudaminer: cudaminer.exe -o stratum+tcp://: -O : *For cpuminer: minerd.exe --url stratum+tcp://: --userpass : --threads On the next line of the text file type pause. This will let you see any errors without closing the window. Save the file with any name you want, as long as the file extension is .bat (change "save as type" to "all files" and add .bat to the filename) . For example: mine_serverName.bat. If you decide for solo mining you don't need to make pool account for mining with group. In this case will be your personal doge wallet address, passwords won't be needed too. However you will receive doges much faster mining in bigger group. OS X You want to first download a program for mining. There are two options for mining: cgminer for GPU mining and cpuminer for CPU mining. GPU mining may be faster in many cases, but some have reported their MacBook Pros failing after heavy mining, so proceed at your own risk for GPU mining if you don't have a desktop machine. Check this page out to see how your hardware will perform for mining. Once you have selected a mining program and a pool to join, make a worker account in your pool, then go to the Terminal and execute the miner with the following command: *For cgminer: ./cgminer --scrypt -o (pool URL) -u (Login for your pool).(Worker name) -p (Worker name) (password) *For cpuminer: ./minerd --url=(pool URL) -u (Login for your pool).(Worker name) -p (password) If the program fails to execute, try changing the permissions using the following command: chmod +x cgminer or chmod +x cpuminer Category:Setting up a GPU Miner